Resident Evil X
by Ghaghoi
Summary: This is a story that takes place after the resident evil games... it never happened but it would be cool if it did. Chapter 2 is finnaly up, sorry about the wait.
1. Default Chapter

It was a dark night in the town of Raccoon City memories of the past still flowed in like the dark plague of the T virus that has attacked the town. In a dark Umbrella Site 5 a lone man sits in a dark room, there are many items around him including the last of the T virus. There isn't a lot of it left, but this man seems depressed and sad with nothing left to live for. As he looked down he saw the only way out of the dreadful life that he lives. He looks down at the bottles just as a shadow of horrible powers takes a bottle of the T-virus and breaks it on the floor and as this man takes the last breath of this life and prepares to become a creature of terror. 

Earlier that day the same man sat in a room but this room was a lab, a new establishment where the extremes of science and technology are tested and the horror of the future is being made. Even though they are not the true evil in this town, the town of Shrewville on an island adjacent to where the horror began, the company they work for is. Umbrella Corporation, the true evil of the world, where the term Biological Weapons was made and where the beginning of the end started on May 10, 1998 in Arklay Labs where an "accident" occurred and it changed the life of everyone in Raccoon City, the change, of course, is death. After the destruction of Raccoon City the world was in a panic on who to blame and why did it happen, answers that are never answered because Umbrella wants to keep it under wraps, but they can't with hold the truth forever, someone must stop them. This is the story of four friends and their attack on Umbrella to stop the infection before its too late...for all of us.

It was a dark day in Shrewville one year after the destruction of Raccoon City, the people in the town were still scared of the rumors that they heard of monsters that could not be killed and giant bugs. Nobody expected the Umbrella Corporation of these crimes they thought it was mutants or aliens but some expected something more was the cause something that involved testing on humans and the creation of horrific creature to do the bidding of the creator. The few were the ones in that lab with the betrayer that started the terror all over again. In the room sat four people chatting about many things not knowing the terror that would befall them that night. As Jeremy, Jon, Chantel, and Andrew sat in this lab doing the bidding of Umbrella and doing experiments on the vaccine of the T-Virus to see if it would work under extreme conditions or if it would fail to change to victim back into a normal human. So far the test all failed to change the victim back to human form, they only seemed to mutate them even more until they had to call in the backup to help.

This was not their true mission though; secretly they desired to bring down Umbrella from the inside. For years they struggled from the outside to expose the true nature of this organization until they decided to try a different approach so they applied to be scientists so they could learn the secrets of the deep building of the Umbrella Headquarters Shrewville Site. After years of close investigation of the company finally they almost had enough information to bring down the company for good and end the horror there that very night, but then...

It was a cold night and everyone in the facility had to work full shifts so they couldn't get the final form of information but that was only the start of their problems. 

" Hand me that beaker will ya." Yelled Jeremy trying to hold the chemical in his hand. 

"Here you go." Replied Chantel also holding a chemical and trying to pass the beaker and still not spill the chemical. 

"Hey, where are we going after work?" Asked Jon. "I can't go anywhere I have to go out of state for the weekend." Said Jeremy. "Me too." Said Chantel. 

"Me too." Said Andrew in the back of the lab doing experiments with plants. Not being able to go anywhere enabled Jon to be able to go out of state also. Everyone decided to get off early from work so they could get an early start on the trip.

One lied, one was going out of town but first he wanted to do a little task for another company that he worked for, one that has been a rival to umbrella corporation for years and never said a word to the public of its plans. So they sent him there that night to finish the job that started in Raccoon City one year ago. He never wanted to bring down umbrella he never wanted save the world from the evils of umbrella; he was trying to enhance it. Enhanced to the point that the virus was so powerful no vaccine could destroy it and it spread quicker then the t-virus and could go through solid matter to infect places it couldn't go in an air vent. As everyone tried to get out of town for the weekend he was tampering with all the evedence collected so far. Changing names, rewriting files, and destroying documents was his task tonight and to do one other thing...

As late as it was and with an all access pass it was easy to get past the cameras and guards. Moving through the facility as he passed familiar faces no one could know this is the end of their lives and the lives of countless millions that have no connection to this company other than buying their products. As he went into the storage facility with his containment suit on he cares not for anyone but himself as he plants a bomb and sets the timer for 30 minutes. As he left rushing to get out of town before the bomb went off he had a smerk on his face because he was gonna end the life of millions of people.

**__**


	2. Chapter 2: New Faces

As the others went off to different places they had no idea of the terror that was going on back in their beloved town or that one of them were going to betray them all. As they all drove to their different locations they were happy until the radio told a terrifying newscast that chilled each of them to the bone. 

"There is now a report of a gas leak at a local umbrella plant in our area, we heard from a spokesman at the company and he says it is nothing to worry about. Symptoms include blisters, swollen body parts, and itchy rotting flesh that flake off when you scratch it. The company says that the effect will only be temporary and not to worry, just live your lives as if it never happened"

"SHIT!" Everyone said at once, even though they weren't in the same area they could feel each other's anger and pain of the announcement. As Chantel stared a blank stare into the distance she didn't notice her car slowing or the fact that a strange large man was right in front of her car. 

"Oh my god I just hit that guy." Screamed Chantel as she leaped from inside the car to see if the man was ok. He was lying there motionless and it looked like his arm was broken. He opened one eye than let out a scream of pain.   
"Shit that hurt." Said the man struggling to get up. Chantel just stood there and watched as he was in agonizing pain until he finally got up and said "Thanks for the help, what were you doing not paying attention to the road." He said screaming at her. "Sorry, I just heard some news on the radio that shocked me, maybe I can give you a ride." Said Chantel angered by the tone in his voice. "You can take me to Shrewville General Hospital now that your reckless driving has broken my arm." Said the man holding his arm. "Ok I'm going there anyway get in the car, oh by the way my name is Chantel." "My name is Jake, I work at the Shrewville Press."

Meanwhile Jeremy was parked at the side of the road trying to understand what happened in the city. What could have gone wrong, he never thought that one of them was a traitor to them all and he knew he had to do something to help all those people dying in the city without even knowing it. As he sat there two people walked up to him and knocked on the window.

"Hello, are you alright, my name is Ian and this is my new wife Becky. Our car broke down and we need a ride to The Shrewville Inn, my best man Duane was wandering down the road for help but he didn't come back yet and he was driving us there since it's our honeymoon." Ian said as Jeremy still sat there. Finally Jeremy snapped out of the trance and told Ian that he could come along. As they drove there was an eerie silence in the car until Jeremy introduced himself 

"I'm Jeremy, I'm on the way to the city anyway since..." Jeremy stumbled with the truth, should he tell them to truth about what is happening there or wait until he gets there to see if its true. "my vacation is over and I have to get back to work." Jeremy lied to the both of them. "Yeah, me and my wife here just got married today, I don't have much of a job yet so I'm looking for work in Shrewville, what do you do?" Another question came up that Jeremy didn't want to answer truthfully but this time there was no other choice, he had to tell the truth. "I work at the local Umbrella facility." A silence spread throughout the car and for several minutes no one said a word. Was it really that bad to work in a company that is so evil even though you are doing it to bring down the company. "Well its work." Said Ian trying to end the uneasiness of the situation. 

Jon wasn't having too much fun thinking about the news either he was wondering how such a thing could of happened. He decided that its too dangerous to not be paying attention to the road so he stopped at a local diner to try to see if he could get a hold of his emotions and if he could hold his lunch too. It was a very grimy place that was very empty and only had one person running the entire place. 

"Welcome to The Szczepanski Diner, my name is Ryan and I'll be your waiter tonight, can I start you off with something to eat?" Said Ryan looking happy even though it was obvious that he was crying on the inside. 

"What does the chef recommend?" Jon asked looking at the menu for anything that is edible. "Wait a second I'll be right back..." he walked into the back of the room where no one was working and waited a few seconds before he returned to the table. "He recommends the Ketchup, and he suggests it raw." Ryan said to Jon who was amazed to hear such a thing. "Ok, Ryan we both know no one is back there, why do you stay here if no one ever comes?" 

Ryan was troubled to tell the truth to someone he doesn't even know but he realized that he had no reason to hold it in anymore. "Ok, the restaurant was closed many years ago but I still live here just to see if anyone will come in and order anything, its just too bad that all I have for us to eat is Ketchup." Ryan explained as his smile slowly went away during his story of despair. "Well, why don't you just move in with your family." Jon asked him wondering if it was the right thing to say. "They live in Shrewville and I got my drivers license taken away for ramming into a gate at the Umbrella Corporations headquarters. I told them it was an accident but they didn't believe me since there was a lot of protesting around that time." 

Jon felt a little responsible since he was one of those protesters at that time. "How about I give you a lift there since I'm going in that direction anyway, I mean what do you have to lose?" Ryan stood there and thought about it for a couple minutes and eventually decided to go. They started off towards the city after Ryan packed a few things.

As this was happening Andrew was also on his way back after hearing the bad news when he saw a man walking on the side of the road with a large gas can, Andrew slowed down to see if he needed help.

"Hey do you need a ride or anything?" Andrew asked the man hoping that he was able to hear him. "Sure, you can give me a lift I was just on the way back to my car that broke down with this gas can. My friends Ian and his wife Becky are waiting for me." The man said as he got into the car. "So what's your name?" Andrew asked the man while the car started to move. "My name is Duane, what about you?" Duane asked. "My name is Andrew, hey is that your friends car?" They passed a car on the side of the road. "Yeah, that's it, they must of gotten a ride to the hotel. Can you drop me off there too just so I can see if they are alright." 

Andrew agreed and they kept driving off toward the city. Now with the four of them going back to the city with new friends they are about to find an evil that they can't even imagine. 


End file.
